It's Painful to Remember
by imtrash
Summary: Hiro receives a concussion after another day of saving San Fransokyo. Everything seems okay but... Rated T?...I suck at summaries. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** my current obsession...Big Hero 6. Favorite ship...Hidashi. This just came to me randomly. R&amp;R...should I continue it?

Hiro's head was pounding. What had he just been doing? And why was Baymax wearing bright red armor? He got up slowly with the help of Honey and Gogo. Why were they wearing those clothes? What was he wearing? He looked down at himself and back at the others.

"Guys...what's going on?" He asked.

"My scanners indicate that you have a concussion. Symptoms may include, nausea, dizziness, and memory loss. I suggest plenty of rest and a few aspirins to be taken." Baymax stated.

"Hiro do you remember us?" Honey asked.

"Of course I remember you guys. Tadashi introduced you guys to me."

"Looks like it's not memory loss." Wasabi sighed relieved. But he spoke too soon.

"But where's Tadashi? He should be here right? Maybe he's upstairs." he walked up to his room to try and find Tadashi. The others were frozen. He had forgotten everything that happened after the fire and the event itself.

"Guys...Tadashi isn't in his room. And...he left his hat? He never leaves without his hat, well occasionally." Hiro said holding it in his hands. "Why is it so dusty?" He asked shaking the hat proving that it was indeed dusty. "Guys? Also, what's with the outfits? Why is Baymax wearing bright red carbon fiber underpants?" The others looked at him sadly. Hiro walked slowly down the stairs, Honey went up to him. Her hand resting against his shoulder. Hiro didn't like the look on her face. Or any of their faces for that matter.

"Hiro, it pains me to say it but...Tadashi isn't coming home." Honey said.

"Guys...this is some sick joke isn't it? Cause you got me." Hiro said unamused. "Come out Tadashi, I know you're hiding around here somewhere!" He brushed off Honey Lemon's hand and walked around looking for his brother. By now everyone had changed out of their super suits.

"Tadashi, come on this isn't funny anymore." Hiro was desperate now, he was starting to panic.

"Hiro, my sensors indicate that you are going through a high level of stress." Baymax stated. "Would you like a hug?"

"No Baymax." He snapped. He raked a shaky hand through his hair.

"Hiro, Tadashi is gone." Gogo stated. She grabbed Hiro by the shoulders and looked him in the eye. "He's not coming back. Ever."

Squirming out of her grasp he stood there looking at them, they weren't laughing.

"No...he's not gone...he can't be..." He looked at the ground. Eyes wide, he put a hand to his forehead. Which didn't help with the pain. He was fed up.

"Hiro," Honey said.

"NO! HE CAN'T BE GONE!" Hiro yelled. He ran up to his room. Leaving the others alone.

"Poor Hiro." Fred said.

"This can't be good for him." Wasabi said concerned. "Going through Tadashi's death was hard enough the first time." The others agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro laid down in bed. Staring at the ceiling.

"They're just lying, he can't be gone." He mumbled. He looked at the hat in his hands. "Right?" He sighed and put the hat over his face, covering the light in the room. It smelled like Tadashi, green tea, peaches and..and the smell of burning. He sighed, this was strange. He never remembered Tadashi smelling like a fire before. Except for the rare cases when Tadashi came home from nerd school. Eyebrows slightly singed and face partially covered in soot. Hiro laughed at the memory.

The familiar sound of mechanic legs came closer, until Baymax was standing beside his bed.

"Hiro, you're neurotransmitters have slightly increased. Does this mean you feel better?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired is all." Hiro answered. "Baymax...do you know when Tadashi will be back?" Said robot's eyes had closed and opened again as if contemplating on what to say.

"I am sorry Hiro. But I have no idea as to when Tadashi will return."

"Oh...that's okay then. It would be really nice to know though." Hiro admitted. Suddenly two vinyl covered arms enveloped him.

"There, there." Baymax soothed, patting Hiro on the head.

"I'm fine Baymax. I'm satisfied with my care." Automatically, Baymax walked to his charging station and deflated into the compact space. Shaking his head with a smile Hiro got ready for bed. Once under the covers he started drifting off, still wondering when his older brother would come home.

The next morning Hiro woke up to find aunt Cass setting breakfast up for two.

"Morning aunt Cass. Looks like Tadashi isn't here yet huh?" He laughed. Aunt Cass just forced a smile. Hiro didn't seem to notice it though. The others had told her that he had fallen down the front steps off the school and hit his head pretty hard. Resulting in a loss of memory of the fire.

"Yeah, it seems like it." She agreed. Breakfast was eaten in silence, with the exception Mochi's occasional mewl. After a few hopeless attempt of starting a conversation, he decided it'd be best to go see his friends. After aunt Cass hugged him twice he set off to find them. Which wasn't that hard to do, because they were all working in the lab. Gogo was testing out her electro magnetic roller skates. Wasabi was tidying up after Honey Lemon's experiment went...all over the place. And Fred...Fred was being Fred. Pretending to eat a sandwich, or was he eating an invisible one? The world may never know. Hiro waved to them and they stopped what they were doing almost immediately. He felt awkward as all eyes were on him. That is, until Honey ran up to him and kissed both of his cheeks.

"Buenos dias Hiro!" She exclaimed.

"Morning little man."

"Sup little dude."

Gogo nodded, acknowledging his presence. They talked for a few minutes about random things. For instance Fred wanted to know if it were possible to create a time machine. Which they highly doubted was even possible. But the happy chit chat stopped when Hiro mentioned his brother.

"Guys, it looks like you've just seen a ghost." He stated. "You guys have been acting strangely ever since I woke up. I got accepted to nerd school so what? I just hope that none of my teachers are strict. I wonder if professor Callahan is going to be my teacher. Wouldn't that be great?" His friends just looked at him in horror and slight disgust. "...was it something I said?" He gulped, not liking how they were all looking at him like that. He felt like crawling under a rock and staying there for the rest of his natural life. The others seemed to notice this and calmed down a bit.

"No Hiro, it wasn't something you said. More like...how you used a certain word in your little spiel." Wasabi informed.

"Yes, that's right. And besides you already have your schedule." Honey informed.

"Really?" She nodded and handed him a piece of paper with his info. He looked it over felt a sensation of deja vu. He shook the feeling off and was just glad it was the weekend.

"I'm going to go and see if Tadashi's in his lab." He stated as he started walking off.

Fred was about to object but was stopped by Honey, who gave him a look. They let him go.

"We have to tell him." Fred announced. "He can't just live the rest of his life thinking that Tadashi is going to come back. What if he starts to think that Tadashi wanted to leave him?" Fred panicked. Honey patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"I have to agree with Fred." Wasabi admitted. "It's not fair to Hiro. We've got to..." He was interrupted by the sound of their phones ringing as they all got a message.

It is Callahan. He has escaped from prison somehow - Baymax

"Whoa, hold up. He couldn't have possibly escaped." Wasabi stated. "I mean for what reason would he escape from prison so bad?"

"Classic super villain! Always escaping prison to do some more nasty deeds." Fred explained. "Or maybe someone set him free?"

"Okay, you may have a point, but who would want to break Callahan out?" Then an idea popped into their heads.

"Abigail..."

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter...positive feedback gives me confidence.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for not updating any of my stories. I've been busy with school and things are pretty hectic. I hope this is a good chapter though. Also thank you so much for being patient. Again I'm sorry.

* * *

Hiro looked around his brother's lab, trying to see if there was anything that would indicate his whereabouts. Nothing, but Hiro's familiar handwriting and schematics for new inventions littering Tadashi's desk. He looked at them confused. His head started aching and he grabbed a nearby table for support. Flashes of him spending sleepless nights in Tadashi's lab were rushing at him like the force of a freight train. When it was over he let out a shaky breath and realized not one of those memories had Tadashi in them.

"Did he really leave me?" He wondered as he sat down in fetal position, resting his head on his knees. He stayed there for a short while, until his friends came to see him.

"Come on little man, your aunt is gonna be worried about you." Wasabi explained.

"Do you guys know where Tadashi is? You guys say he's gone but is he really?" Hiro asked still not looking up at them.

"We do, but...I don't think now is the right time to tell you." Honey explained.

"Why not? He is my brother after all. I should know." Hiro accused looking up at them. The others shifted uncomfortably under his harsh gaze. He didn't mean it. "I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay Hiro. We understand. Tadashi wa...is our friend too." Wasabi assured. "We have to go. Come on we'll drop you off at the cafe." Wasabi advised. Getting up on his feet he let out a deep breath and followed them to the van. They rode in silence. Waving goodbye the others drove off to the scene of the crime.

All suited up and ready they arrived to San Fransokyo prison to find a large gaping hole behind Callahan's cell.

"Alright, do any of you know who would've taken Callahan?" Gogo asked the police.

"We have no idea. There was a huge explosion and when the smoke and debris cleared he was gone." One of them informed.

"Okay, do you know where Abigail Callahan is?" They nodded and told them she was still in the hospital.

Once arriving the lady at the front desk told them that Abigail had recently checked out.

"Oh this can not be good." Wasabi complained. "This is going to end horribly I just know it."

"Hey let's just go back to the scene of the crime and maybe we can find some clues as to what is going on." Fred advised. "Not every super villain getaway is the cleanest."

* * *

Hiro was in the cafe when the news was on.

"Professor Robert Callaghan has just broken out of San Fransokyo prison just a few hours ago. But not to worry Big Hero 6 is on the case." And a video of the nerd crew appeared on the screen. Hiro almost spit out his drink. Realizing that Professor Callahan was in prison or used to be and those were the same outfits that they had worn when Hiro had woken up. "But it appears that Big Hero 6 is currently down to 4. What happened to the other two? Well stay tuned to find out." The news anchorwoman replied. Hiro had a feeling of nausea rise up. Just then a picture of him and Baymax in their suits had appeared on the screen. He almost fell out of his chair by that point.

"You know what aunt Cass. I think I'll just turn in for the night." Hiro called out as he sped up the stairs.

"Okay honey! But it's only 6 o'clock." Aunt Cass replied.

He didn't bother to reply and was surprised to see Baymax outside of his charging station.

"Baymax!? Why are you out?"

"You have upgraded my systems so that I am now able to walk out and about when I please. Just not in front of your aunt. I can now also warn you in advance if my battery is getting low." He replied.

"Really?" Hiro was struck with curiosity, he just realized he was a superhero. He wondered if Baymax had recorded any of their battles. "Baymax show me what happened the day I got this concussion."

Suddenly Baymax's belly glowed and a recording of that day was shown. The Bonsai Bombers were shown flying around the city dropping bombs on unsuspecting rail cars. If it weren't for Honey's chemicals. Those civilians would've been blown sky high. Baymax and Hiro were going up against one of them when Baymax shot one with his rocket fists. It went flying at the bomber making him spiral out of control and crash into another bomber. Their victory was short lived when Baymax turned to look at Hiro only to find another bomber pointing a bomb towards them. Baymax tried to maneuver away from the bomb but the force of the explosion had knocked both Hiro and him out of the sky. Hiro had been blown off Baymax's back and was falling fast. Baymax used his thrusters to reach him in time and set him gently on the ground. His helmet had fallen off his head and was laying a good ways away from them. Just as they thought they were in the clear, another bomb went off. This time knocking Hiro a good 20 feet away from Baymax, a sickening crack sounding off in the direction.

Honey and Fred had trapped the remaining bomber and they were taken off to prison. Free of their flight gear and explosives. The others rushed to Hiro and that's when the scene went blank.

"Ouch...That...that sounded as painful as it hurts." he said unconsciously rubbing the back of his head.

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?"

"Right now, probably a five..."

"Then I suggest plenty of rest and sleep."

"Yeah...I think I've taken in too much information right now..." And so he went to sleep. Not worrying about much.


End file.
